rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shining Beacon, Pt.2
"The Shining Beacon, Pt.2" is the third episode of RWBY, which premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on August 1st, 2013. Summary After much trouble in finding their bearings, Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc finally locate Beacon Academy's main hall, where all of the other new students are waiting. Yang Xiao Long, who is already among the crowd, calls Ruby over, stating that she has saved a spot for her. Ruby leaves to go join her sister, much to the chagrin of Jaune, who complains as he is left alone once again. However, another student, Pyrrha Nikos, silently takes an interest in him. Ruby angrily recounts her earlier encounter with Weiss Schnee to Yang stating that after Yang left her alone she literally blew up, oblivious to the fact that a scowling Weiss can hear everything. Weiss scolds Ruby once more about the incident before giving her a pamphlet called "DUST for Dummies and other Inadequate Individuals" about how to properly handle and use Dust. Ruby tries to make amends by trying to re-introduce herself to Weiss, but Weiss sarcastically scoffs at her offer and insults Jaune at the same time. However, Jaune seems oblivious to her sarcasm. Ozpin steps onto the stage and gives his welcoming speech which, though short, was rather blunt. He reminds the new students that they have come to Beacon to apply their talents and seek knowledge, and that when they graduate, they would devote their time to protecting the world. He also notes that they lack experience, and that they need to take the initiative to seek knowledge at Beacon. Ruby and Yang note that something seemed off about Ozpin, like he wasn't even there. After the speech, Glynda Goodwitch instructs the students to gather in the ballroom and prepare for tomorrow's initiation. Later, after everyone is ready for bed, Yang is shown to be excited about the "sleep over" with the rest of the students. Ruby, however, notes that their father wouldn't be excited about all the boys in attendance, but Yang replies, with a purr, that she certainly is. As everyone is about to sleep, Ruby is writing a letter to her former classmates from Signal Academy about her experiences at Beacon. She also talks to Yang about how hard it is to make friends at Beacon, pointing out that she made a friend and a "negative friend," totaling to zero friends. Yang, however, clarifies that she has simply made a friend and an enemy. She also reminds Ruby that it's only been one day. Soon, the two sisters notice Blake Belladonna light some candles, so she can read her book. Hoping that they can be friends, Yang forcibly drags Ruby over to her. Blake simply wishes to read her book and be left alone, but Ruby is able to make a connection with her when she states that she likes reading as well, stating that the stories Yang used to read to her are part of the reason she wants to be a Huntress. Although a bit astounded by Ruby's ambition, Blake reminds Ruby that the real world is not a fairy tale that ends in "happily ever after." Ruby responds by stating that part of their job is to make it that way, and Yang, overjoyed at Ruby's goals, hugs her tight. However, Ruby, finding her too clingy, punches her sister in the jaw, leading the two to break out into a full-on cat fight. Weiss walks in on the commotion to complain that they're being too loud while everyone else is trying to sleep, before realizing that it was Yang and Ruby she was talking to. When questioned by Yang on what she has against Ruby, she claims that Ruby is hazardous to her health, ending the episode as Blake blows out the candles. Transcript }} Characters *Weiss Schnee *Ozpin *Glynda Goodwitch *Blake Belladonna }} Inconsistencies Trivia *The first half of this episode was the first dialogue scene to be animated in Volume 1.DVD Directors Commentary *The book Blake is reading is about two souls fighting for control of one body. This seems to be a reference to The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde by Robert Louis Stevenson, in which Dr. Jekyll struggles to control himself after creating a split personality, Mr. Hyde. While Dr. Jekyll is a kind-hearted doctor, Mr. Hyde is a foul-tempered murderer. The two personalities are often in conflict and attempt to contest control of the same body. Apparently, some fans online have transcribed the book. It is the The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, specifically the scene when Dr. Jekyll drinks the potion for the first time.GNN post by Su Jiu *Ruby's eye mask looks like the eyes of the Beowolves in their old design, and her pajama shirt has a heart-shaped red Beowolf head on it. *Unlike previous episodes, which showed a shattered moon, the moon was full during the second half of the episode. **The image used for the nighttime shot of Beacon may have been drawn before Monty decided the moon should be broken, and he may not have had a new image for it yet. *The back of Weiss Schnee's information pamphlet reads: "Hey. How's it going? So, you're interested in Dust. That's cool. Hmm, I'm noticing that you're not very smart, though. Some might say you're a dummy. Probably think you can't use Dust. Well. You probably shouldn't. But you're going to anyways. So, if you are going to, you should at least read this pamphlet. That way you won't kill anyone. Probably won't." *Yang's comment about Blake's bow was intended as a hint at Blake's identity as a Faunus.DVD Directors Commentary Image Gallery 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 01048.png|Ruby and Jaune enter the auditorium 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02585.png|Weiss offers another education on Dust to Ruby 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 04768.png|Ozpin during his strange speech to the school 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 05086.png|Glynda takes the stage behind Ozpin 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 05691.png|A pajama-wearing Ruby, writing to her friends back at Signal Academy 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 07252.png|Blake, reading her novel by candlelight 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 07715.png|Blake's point of view as Yang drags an unsocial Ruby over 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 07953.png|Ruby's second failed attempt at a handshake 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 08312.png|An awkward Ruby and Yang trying their best to be friendly 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 10776.png|The fight between siblings after a simple cuddle 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 10903.png|Weiss coming in to berate the struggle 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 11248.png|Blake, tired of the drama, is ready to blow her candle out Video References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Volume 1